


have your way with me

by Lire_Casander



Series: can you see me holding you right in my arms [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: tk is having a bit of a dèjá-vu as they enjoy a date in the honky tonk
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: can you see me holding you right in my arms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: 911 Couples Retreat





	have your way with me

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta’ed
> 
> title from _find a way_ by safetysuit
> 
> written for [911 couples retreat challenge](https://911couplesretreat.tumblr.com/), **_day 3: “if you don’t get over here and kiss me…” + sexy + favorite scene_**

They have been playing this game since they entered the honky-tonk and sat at the only free table in the whole bar for one date, now that their days off have aligned. It’s not that TK wants to make a scene — it’s all Carlos’ fault, if he’s being honest. Carlos and his devious smile, Carlos and his bright eyes — Carlos who’s currently approaching him with his fingers wrapped around darts.

“Wanna play?” Carlos asks, offering the darts to him. TK nods.

It all feels so oddly familiar, like some sort of déjà-vu, when he throws the first dart. He is still expecting Carlos to say _I’m packing a piece_ when he turns around, but what he sees is more breathtaking than any pick-up line.

Carlos is smiling at him, the collar of his Henley unbuttoned, his arms bulging out of the short sleeves. TK feels like he needs a minute — or maybe twenty. He leans into the nearest table, thanking whoever’s up in the skies for it being empty, and chooses to sit on top of it. Carlos licks his lips at the motion, but he keeps his distance.

“I swear to God, if you don’t get over here and kiss me—” TK begins, trailing off when Carlos plants himself in between his legs, bouncing off the side of the table.

“What, sweetheart?” Carlos teases. He leans forward and nips at TK’s neck. “What will you do?”

“I—I will—”

But he’s lost in the shivers coming up his spine and the delicious trembling in his limbs as he tries to keep his cool while Carlos all but lewdly claims his skin. TK trembles under Carlos’ ministrations, biting down the need to ask for more.

“Want a ride home, cowboy?” Carlos mutters.

TK has never left a bar more eagerly.


End file.
